The Evil That Men Do
by Raven Shadowrose
Summary: An alternate take on series 23 episode 8 of Casualty.


**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Title: The Evil That Men Do**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: None**

**Summary: An alternate take on series 23, episode 8 of Casualty**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, the story and any original characters are my property and I do not give permission for them to be reproduced**

**Reviews are welcome :)**

* * *

I'm lying in Dixie's hospital bed and I'm holding her as she sleeps, sleep is the best thing for her, she has been through a very rough time in the past few hours. I don't know what we're going to do now, maybe I should think about that when Dixie is out of hospital. I came so close to losing her, I've been thinking about what would have happened if I hadn't decided to to go and visit her or if I had stayed at the fight. Everything could have easily turned out differently. It is only now, in the quiet of the ward that Dixie is on, that I have the time to think about what happened and how we ended up here. The ward staff have let me stay, they want to keep Dixie in for treatment and observation for a few days and it was only when they said I could stay with her tonight that she agreed. I know she's scared, I am too, how far will all of this go? At least Dixie being in hospital means that she will be safe. I look at Dixie, she's sleeping peacefully, but, I'm not sure how long it will last. I've noticed that she keeps waking up and checking that I am still here with her, all I can do is reassure her that I'm not going anywhere and she eventually goes back to sleep. I've slept a bit myself, it is uncomfortable for me in this bed, but, I am determined to be here for Dixie whenever she needs me. I will sleep properly when I know that Dixie feels better about being in hospital. The events of the day enter my mind and I close my eyes, could I have got there sooner, could I have done more to help her? Could I have prevented this from happening somehow? I don't have any answers just yet.

**Six hours earlier.**

I've had Dixie on my mind since we finished work this afternoon, I asked her to go to the fight with me, but, she refused, she said that she wanted to stay at home and have a bath. I thought that going to the fight might take her mind off everything that she is going through right now. I went to the fight without Dixie, I didn't enjoy it so I left half way through, my mind just wasn't on watching any of the fighting, it was on Dixie. The Malones are determined to make her pay; it's not a matter of if, it's a matter of when and that frightens me. What are they going to do next? They've already smashed Dixie's window and left her a threatening message on the ambulance window. Dixie hadn't meant to run Sammy over, it had been an accident, but, that fact doesn't matter to the Malones. I should have insisted that Dixie came out with me, if she is with me then I can protect her from them. I worry about Dixie being alone at home and the Malones getting to her, I don't think that a locked door and windows would stop them from getting in. Little Abs wouldn't be able to stop them either, he's just a puppy. The fact that Dixie is a woman wouldn't stop them hurting her, I shudder at the thought of them doing anything to her. I thought that getting Little Abs for Dixie would help her feel better, she loves dogs, even if she says that she doesn't. Dixie might have tried to act all miffed when she saw him, but I know that she loves him really.

I drove back from the fight without much thought of where I was going and I found myself turning into Dixie's road and towards her house. I just want to make sure that she's all right, once I am certain of that then I will go home. I saw the crowd that had gathered near Dixie's house as I pulled up outside and then I saw the flames coming from the living room window, something had obviously been thrown through it that had started the fire. I ran up to her door and banged on it. 'Dixie,' I shouted and willed myself to stay calm, maybe she had got out already. I banged on the door again, when I didn't get an answer I kicked at the door until it swung open. I ignored Dixie's voice in my head and ran inside, I could already hear her telling me not to be so stupid. 'Dixie,' I shouted again, I just hope that she is conscious and able to hear me. The heat from the flames touched my skin and I coughed as the smoke made its way into my lungs. I was going to have to be quick, I wouldn't be any use to Dixie if the smoke got to me.

My search of the downstairs rooms revealed that Dixie wasn't there, I ran upstairs and I heard the sirens in the distance, someone had obviously called for help, I hope that they get here quickly. I coughed again, I was finding it harder to breathe, but, I won't leave Dixie in here, I won't leave her alone. I pressed on through the smoke that was clouding my vision and I could just about make out Dixie lying on the ground in the hall. Little Abs was sat near her and he was barking loudly, it worried me that the noise he was making hadn't woken her up. She was holding her asthma inhaler, she had obviously been using it as she tried to escape the burning house. I picked Dixie up in my arms, I couldn't do anything for her in here, I was going to have to get her out of the house. I ignored the choking feeling I was getting and made my way down the stairs. 'Little Abs, come on mate, we have to go.' I heard the sirens coming closer, with any luck the ambulance and fire brigade would be here soon, I would need help in treating Dixie. I felt the smoke beginning to choke me and I coughed again, I had to hurry if I was going to be any use to Dixie at all. She will probably kill me for going in after her, I don't care, she can yell at me and tell me off all she likes once she is well again.

I carefully put Dixie down on the grass and took a few deep breaths of clean air, I put aside how I was feeling and checked Dixie over. Her lips were blue and she had obviously stopped breathing. I checked her pulse, it was weak, but, it was there. 'Come on princess, don't give up on me.' I tilted Dixie's head back and gave her mouth-to-mouth, if I could just get some oxygen inside her then she might start breathing by herself. The sirens were getting closer, I willed them to hurry up, I wasn't getting enough oxygen into Dixie's lungs and I knew it. I was frustrated and mad at myself, angry tears ran down my face and I brushed them away. My head was banging and I was coughing more frequently, being in the fire had affected me more than I had previously thought.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I saw Curtis and Snezana stood behind me, they were looking at me in sympathy. 'Help Dixie, she's not breathing,' I said and moved away. Curtis put the mask on her and turned up the oxygen. I sat by Dixie's side and held her hand. 'It's all right princess, I'm here.' Snezana wanted to check me over, but, I refused, Dixie needed the help more than I did. I watched Curtis put a line into her and start running fluids through it. I heard Dixie cough and take a deep breath, I squeezed Dixie's hand and Curtis spoke quietly to her. Dixie took the mask off and she looked at me. 'Jeff?'

'It's okay princess, I'm here.'

'Little Abs?'

'He's all right.'

'Thank goodness.' I put the mask back over Dixie's mouth and nose, she needed the help with her breathing right now. Curtis and Snezana quickly put her into the ambulance and I followed them in, Little Abs followed us, Snezana didn't look too happy, but I didn't care what she thought. I kept a close eye on Dixie throughout the journey to Holby, she is back with me and I want her to stay that way.

I followed everyone into resus, I heard Zoe barking orders and saw the team running around and looking after Dixie. I swallowed, it was painful and my throat was hurting. I coughed to try and clear my throat. I had been in the house for quite some time looking for Dixie and I knew that I had inhaled quite a bit of smoke and who knew what else. The thought that I could have lost Dixie in that fire entered my mind and refused to leave. It scared me, I closed my eyes and I saw Dixie lying on the ground and helpless. Then I saw her outside of the house, her face pale and her lips blue from being starved of oxygen. She had come so close to dying, what if I had been too late to save her? I felt guilty, I should have insisted that she come out with me. If I had tried harder then she wouldn't have been in the house when the fire started and she wouldn't have nearly died. I was struggling to breathe myself, I tried to call out but it felt as if there wasn't enough oxygen in my lungs. My headache from earlier was getting worse and I succumbed to the blackness that was dancing before my eyes.

'Jeff.' Charlie's voice entered my head and I rubbed my eyes, my head was still hurting and I slowly opened my eyes, I took the oxygen mask off and looked at Charlie. 'Dixie, how is she?'

'Dixie is fine, she's still being treated in resus, but she will make a full recovery.' I breathed deeply, Dixie is going to be all right.

'What happened?' My voice sounded croaky and not like my usual one at all.

'You passed out on us, your blood gas revealed to us that you had high levels of carbon monoxide and low oxygen. It looks like you are on the mend now though.'

'Oh, okay.'

'You and Dixie have been very lucky today.'

'I know.'

'Dixie is asking for you.'

'Did you tell her what happened to me?'

'We had to, she wouldn't settle until she knew where you were.' I sighed, Dixie would be furious at me for risking my life to save hers.

'I want to see her.'

'You need to stay here a bit longer, just until we're satisfied that you're back to normal.' I sighed again, I knew that Charlie was only doing his job, but, it was frustrating that I couldn't see Dixie just yet. I needed to talk to her, to see her with my own eyes and make sure that she is all right.

Once I was through with being treated Charlie let me go to resus, I looked through the doors, Dixie was sat up in the bed, she looked a lot healthier than she did the last time I saw her. I took a deep breath and went into resus, it was now or never. I stood by Dixie's side and she looked at me. 'Hey princess.'

'Don't you princess me, when are you going to learn to stop running into burning buildings?'

'I don't understand, I did it to save you.'

'What would have happened if you had died in there Jeffrey?'

'What would have happened if you had?' I said it quietly, but I knew that she'd heard me.

'Better me than you, you have children Jeff, what would I have told them?'

'I don't get it, should I have left you in there to die? Is that what I should have done Dix? I couldn't leave you in there, you're my best friend, I had to do everything I could to save you.'

'Come here you daft man.' Dixie hugged me tight and I wrapped my arms around her, she is alive and she is safe. 'I'm grateful that you came for me Jeff, but, promise me that you'll cool it on the heroics. You're not invincible and you need to realise that.'

'I know, neither are you Dixie.'

'I'm beginning to realise that, they want me to stay in for a few days to keep an eye on me.'

'You should, you were in the fire for some time.'

'I know.' I heard Dixie sigh and I put my hand on her shoulder. 'I don't want to be alone, don't leave me.' I put my arms around Dixie and hugged her.

'Of course I'm not going to leave you.' All of Dixie's fears about being in hospital spilled out as I held her, she's had quite the shock and I can't leave her here, not when she is struggling like this.

Charlie and Zoe managed to pull some strings and the staff on the ward that Dixie had been transferred to said that I would be able to stay with her for tonight. I sat on the chair and watched as Dixie tossed and turned trying to get herself comfortable in the bed. 'Jeff.'

'What is it princess?'

'Will you get in with me?'

'Of course I will.' I climbed into the bed and Dixie cuddled up to me. 'Dixie, what's wrong, you're shaking. What's the matter princess?'

'I'm scared, what if they come after me in here?' I knew who she meant by they.

'They won't, I'm here, I'll protect you.'

'Okay, you promise?'

'I promise.' I held Dixie close to me and whispered comforting words to her until she fell asleep in my arms.

That brings us to now, Dixie is awake and we are still cuddled up together in the hospital bed. 'Jeff?'

'Yeah.'

'Where's Little Abs?'

'Big Mac is looking after him.'

'I do like him, he's cute.'

'So, you want to keep him then?'

'Yeah, I do. I'm sorry I yelled at you for coming in to save me, I'm grateful that you did.'

'Don't worry about it princess, I would do it again if I had to.'

'The Malones aren't going to give up, are they?'

'Dixie, I promise you, whatever happens next we will face it together.'

'What if they try to hurt you Jeff? I think you're safer away from me.'

'No, Dixie, I'm not going anywhere. I promised you that we will face this together and that is what we are going to do.'

'Thank you.'

'You're welcome princess.' I felt Dixie kiss me on the cheek and cuddle back up to me. I will keep my promise to her no matter what. Whatever comes next we will face it as we have always done, together.


End file.
